Destiny Fulfilled
by MeliCat
Summary: Years have passed since that bloody night, has Sasuke grown strong? Itachi has sought out his vengeful brother, the night has come... WARNING! Yaoi, Incest, Graphic language and situations!


"Destiny Fulfilled…"

By: MeliCat

Quick as a colt but possessing a grace comparable only to a falling star, utterly beautiful but awkward as you spiral to the ground. The same face, but purer than mine, more like moonlight. The same midnight black hair spilling over you eyes, eyes like mine, years beyond your innocent mouth. My beloved… I feel my sharingan melt away and my eyes soften at the sight of the red scarf of a shinobi, a man's drapery on your slight shoulders. I see a peek of the symbol that kisses the back of your neck, half hidden by your hair's boyish spikes.

How are you still so slender? Your arms may break the first blow you strike at me. I was much more of a man at fifteen, solid, cold and lethal. But you possess a certain sulkiness, an air of careless depression as you sift through the trees, the sullen fairy. Are you really prepared for this? Perhaps you are finally drowning in the memories, in the pain. I will take you in my arms and lower you into the abyss and cleanse you of all your sins. Watch you sink lower and lower into death. Free from the burning hate that shrieks within your soul, silence is all you've ever wanted, isn't it?

I watch you as you make your way to your destiny, you look for me, your mouth hard in hatred of your older brother. Your stride is of an assassin, light of foot, swift, your young hips jutting delicately over low pants as black as your hair, your kunai clank ever so quietly against your thigh. Lanky arms, but I know your strength, it seeps out of you, glistens on your palms.

You are the true heir of the Uchihas, our dark prince. Generations of war, honor and bloodshed have led up to the moment you were created. The strength, the ambition and the soul of endless, suffocating power are perfection. You are the flawless one. I would slaughter a thousand more Uchihas if it meant I could make you colder, more emotionless. Blood splattered across your brow as a child has made you godly.

Something shifts in the air and you pause, a tendon in your boyish hand rises as you clutch your kunai. You listen with your eyes, peering at the darkness from under your thick lashes. You breathe in the wind, sensing me, your mortal enemy.

The time has come at last, Brother… come to me now.

The Sharingan envelopes your irises as you lay eyes on me, a deadly little demon but your lips are trembling in excitement… or is it fear?. I turn an identical gaze on you, my face still and hard despite the beating in my chest at the sight of you. It's been so long since I've been this close to you, seen the way your eyebrows furrow when you are upset, the same as they did back then. My eyes slide down your face, your thin neck, and your heaving chest. Absolutely perfect.

"This ends now…" your voice is subtle, the empty echo of a boy once vibrant and jovial. The wind tosses your bangs in front of your eyes and my heart wells, you're only a foot behind me now in height, you would have been the finest man this world had ever seen.

Ferociously, strike at me, a lunge and an animalistic cry, this is a boy who's been dying for years. There is no speed unless it exceeds my own, no attack worthy unless it kills me. I gave you many years to surpass me, you have failed and now I will finish what I began. I'll give you what you desire, this is our destiny.

I catch your thin wrist and force you onto your knees and you growl at me, full of rage. I twist it harshly, toying with the idea that you are on your knees for me, devoted at my alter.

I rub the back your neck for a moment, my palm to your cursed symbol before I take your neck in my grasp and lift you, holding you to face me. Oh, Sasuke…your eyes are spilling over with tears now, your wide pupils all but shutting out your Sharingan as you look at me in panic. Your mouth tries to form a curse and a choked cry escapes your throat, your delicate hands cling miserably to my wrist, as if you have the strength to stop me. The moonlight sits like shimmer on the tide on your collarbone, your jugular throbs, pleading to me for mercy. Despite the meager detests of your body, I know the truth, your soul wants to rest.

I have the sensation of warmth at my side before I feel the searing pain. You're out of my grasp and I'm on my knees before the image of your tears sliding down your cheek are out of my mind. Blood runs out of me, above my hip and down my leg as you crouch a few feet away, gasping hungrily for the chilly night air.

Death is going to have to be painful for you, brother. Why did you have to struggle, I would have held you there, your eyes on mine until your lungs gave up and your pretty mouth gasped one last time. Time would stop as your arms fell limp, your eyes dull. There is no greater death than one merciful and dealt by the one who loves you the most. What more can you hope for? What a beautiful death.

Silken hands in my hand, you sink to your knees and gently move my grip from my bleeding side, your touch is like the brush of angel's wings. Nothing else matters to me as you take your scarlet scarf from your neck and bind my waist, sealing of the wound you made with the garments you earned. Thin fingers stroke my wound for just an instant, as if to apologize as they wander upward to my pounding chest.

"Be still, Brother," your words are soft but your voice is pure velvet, my heart aches at your tone, the irresistible air of immaturity. I try not to shiver as I feel your knife graze my ribcage. "If you as much as lift a finger, I'll run you through."

I close my eyes and lean on you as you work your way under my arm and lift me, I feel like a woman, dangling lightly in your grasp. Your strength surprises me, how could I have doubted my younger self? Gently, you ease me against a large tree; I hide my wince as I sink into the grass. I can hear you breathing; feel your eyes on me, warily waiting for me to strike like a snake. You take a seat in front of me, your legs draped over mine like we always use to, but you keep your knife in your fist as you gaze at me.

When I look up, the moonlight is crowning your dark hair; your eyes are half-lidded and ethereal. The Sharingan has left you sleepy and drained, only wet-lashes and chocolate orbs remain. You close your eyes and run your hands through your hair, inspecting my face for an answer.

I touch your knee softly and you jerk it away from me, glaring in habitual hatred. My insides are burning, I want to cry, shout if I don't touch you now. I sit forward and snatch you into my arms, knowing the old gesture will either sedate you or be the death of me. You tense but let yourself be dragged into my clutches, your eyes focused on the horizon.

It feels like heaven as you turn in my arms and look up into my face, my mirror image. Your lip twitches and you wrinkle your nose before slowly closing your eyes. You lick your lips once for good measure and that's all the invitation I need. My mouth gently brushes against yours, they tremble in forced softness, not too much, not too fast. You close your eyes and kiss me forcefully, dramatically sliding your tongue into my mouth. Our front teeth click together. I gaze at you, an almost smile growing as you look at me in irritation. I want to laugh, but I suppose that's how fifteen year olds kiss.

I touch your tongue with mine ever so softly. I let you wrap your arms around my neck and kiss me soft and shy like a schoolgirl, then harsh and passionate like a true Uchiha. I pull away from you and look into your hungry face, your eyes are glassy and your face is flushed as you breath short and shallow. I stroke your cheek, your back, your stomach, as I travel lower. You're my precious Sasuke again, my obedient little brother, my greatest ally in the entire world. As I feel the bulge in your pants, your eyes are the same as then, bright and vibrant behind the cloudiness of your depression. It's only you and I now, like it was back then.

You let me unlace the front of your pants and feel the silken skin of your hips, just above your rising member. You shudder as I take it in my hand and bring it out into the chilled night air. I bring you close to me, your legs draped around my waist and tug your pants down lower on your waist.

Parallel to me in every way I though was stroked your length, identical but so much softer. You throw your head back, dark hair falling out of your eyes and as I tightened my grip, you grow hard in my hand.

I worked at you at a steadily increasing my rhythm, gazing at the stars in bliss as I felt my self grow hard. Your quiet gasps filled my head and your heat burned in my palm. I understood it all now, my protégé. You did not long for death, you longed for something far darker, far more sinful. Stronger than the revenge for our clan, stronger than family ties is your need to be beautiful, worthy in my eyes. Sasuke…

I could see your growing frustration as you rocked against my hands, hungry for more, demanding me. Your pupils dilated in brown eyes, your lips quivering. Very well.

No thoughts crossed my mind as I took your pants and tugged them off, leaving your throbbing member unsatisfied and angry out in the open. You looked at me with a face I often have, full of hunger and demands. I released my pants and watched as you stared wide-eyed at my sex, a preview of the size you can hope to achieve in a few years time.

Silently, I lifted you under your arms and onto my lap; you struggled a bit and frowned at me, unsure as my member jutted into the back of your lean thighs, your soft rear. I gave you curl of the corner of my mouth, charmed by your blushing but always indifferent face.

"Sit," I growled into your ear, knowing you'd go limp at my tone and my lips at your lobe. I ran two fingers along your eager tongue and then massaged your ass hole, slipping a salivated finger inside as you sank down into my lap, powerless.

A tremor shook me as your cock rested against mine on our laps, your beautiful throat, your thin shoulders, and your taunt stomach. I'll never forget the way he trembled and pleaded to me, dying for release.

I couldn't wait for two fingers and guided my cock between your tense cheeks, the head forcing into you. I waited for your whimper, your gasp. I was rewarded by your steady gaze, your smile through your wincing, challenging me. You smiled your evil grin at me and leaned your body back, flexing your tight abs and forcing yourself down harder onto my cock.

Pleasure shot through me, so warm, so tight as you started to lift yourself and then sink down onto my lap again, sending me far beyond the stars. I uttered a sigh as you looked at me from behind your dark bangs, your lips curled into a devious smile as you pulled my ponytail gently, tipping my head up to face you as you teased my tip for a moment, pausing in the air before sinking down on my cock harshly. I was in awe at how he took me in, all the while his deep gaze on mine I was fooled by your winces and blushes but when it comes down to it, it's I who's powerless and under your spell.

This is our greatest moment, Sasuke. I have you back and you have me dominated, quietly breathing hard as you ride me. I'm watching your eyes, the sweat bead at your brow. You're watching my lost look, my lips parts as I breathe hard, stirred on the inside by you.

I can feel how much you hate me as you force me into you, your face twisted in anger, you sink your teeth into the bulk of my shoulder in frustration. A low growl ending in a soft sigh as you gave into the sweet sin.

I sigh as I feel new pleasure wash through me. Never, never have I felt like this. You're going to be the death of me with your unless rocking and evil teasing. I'd imagine if you had any taste for girls, they'd be limping you of your place, bitten and scratched near to death but never coming so much in their entire lives. You're a champion in everything you do and all your talent is wasted on me. The thought makes me smile.

I touch your hip with one hand, slowing you to a deliciously stoic, smooth pace. You don't fight it and watch in satisfaction as I furrow my brows in pleasure. I lean over slightly and let my spit drip onto your hard cock as I take it into my grip again.

You're instantly powerless again as I stroke your length, growing weak and faltering your ruthmic riding. You moan ever so softly and grip my shoulders. I take up your slack and thrust you at your sweet rhythm from below, matching my hand strokes with my thrusts.

My abs muscles burn as I fuck you, greedily urging my hips into you. I watch you through a hazy gaze as you cry out into the dark, your hair messy from tossing your head about. What a wild, miserable creature you are, Sasuke Uchiha. You're going absolutely insane, your young eyes are wide, your mouth open and gasping for air that won't come. My back burns as you dig your black polished nails into it. Your slight body is being knocked around from my thrusts, quivering from my hand on your throbbing sex.

"Itachi," you cried out, almost a scream as you give me a pleading look, gasping. "Stop… please, I don't want to-"

"Break?" I asked viciously, as I panted, pounding you mercilessly, my hand pinching the tip of your head.

Before you can reply, you cry out like a dying animal, your warm seed shooting onto my stomach and hand. I paused and looked at your disappointed face.

"I win," I purr, almost smiling at your irritated face. It's the bane of an Uchiha's existence to come first, but one of us had to go. I wasn't too far behind.

"I am the stronger one," you murmur in your midnight voice, your sharingan glittering in the dim light as my chest explodes with pain and I cry out into the dark.

You shove your kunai further into my chest and I whimper out of adoration as I look at you with failing sight. My blood pours out for you, my breath grows as shallow and slow as the grave for you, my Sasuke. You are my god, my beloved, my sin, my soul. I blissfully sink into a forbidding rest in your arms, my blood shed by your hand will adorn you always. Your dark bangs fall into your eyes and you slowly withdraw your fingers, touching your lips in secret blessing, my blood is your last kiss from your murderous older brother as everything goes dark.

THE END

-MeliCat


End file.
